


Love Me Like You Do

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [12]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Bittersweet, Cuddle, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Depictions Of Violence Only Because Someone Injured, Major Character Death Only Because There's Ghosts, Marriage Proposal, Mature just for safe, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Sensuality, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: Continuation of my story ‘Innocence’ but taken place before my story ‘The Heart Wants What It Wants’. As for shelter for their first Winter, they have decided to stay in Kija’s village. In the end of Winter where snow hasn’t melted and the weather still feels chilling, Yona and Hak have gone to the woods for hunting and gather the firewood plus some herbs for Yun while Yun and Dragons stay at village with their own activity. Bad luck for them, the blizzard hits before Yona and Hak can go back to the village and they have no choice but have the shelter in the cave till Yun and Dragons can find them.For HakYona Week 2018 Day 5 – Desire.





	Love Me Like You Do

_“Hak, I want to touch you. Can I come close to you?”._

Has she truly said it? Maybe that hallucination comes from his deepest heart because she’s the only thing that he ever wants to touch. Every part of her is a holy he’s got to find on the edge of paradise.

She has no idea about how that statement can distraught him and she’s said it innocently. Enough for him to get heart attack instantly. She has red hair, the same color as his blood. Sometimes she can be the pain for him, mostly because of those time he’s looked at her forlornly gripping while staring to the hairpin that she has gotten from him. But she is also the cure for his pain, her smile and her happiness has never failed to lighten his burdened heart and he truly means it when he has told her, that her happiness will always be his greatest happiness.

.

_“sometimes, I want to tie you down”._

Actually, how far that phrase is true?

Maybe he has messy raven hair that dark as the night, but he has been the light as she walking in the darkness ever since that fateful night which guide her to get stronger and never let go of her hands to prevent her from getting lost. She never knows if his smile can mean so much for her, she always considers him as important person to her but she just realizes how precious his smile after she has witnessed his outburst rage in front of Soo Won and she has realized her own feeling on Sensui. Even if he is the fear, she doesn’t care. She always wants to get close to Hak so much, so she can’t help it despite when she’s around Hak, it gets difficult for her to breathe and she becomes afraid to even speak. Maybe it’s because she can feel the darkness within Hak, but the darkness is not always evil. She learns it from how Hak always follows her and never abandons her despite she doesn’t have anything to give him. Only him who can set her heart on fire.

.

* * *

 

.

Winter has reached its end but the snow hasn’t faded yet and the weather still feels chill. That day Yona and Hak have gone to the woods for hunting and gather the firewood plus some herbs for Yun. Yun stays in the library to learn the medical technic with the doctor. Jae Ha also stays in the library to teach Shina read. Kija and Zeno are off to the cemetery of White Dragon’s Predecessors. Suddenly Kija and Zeno rush into the library after they’re back from the cemetery, asking Yun and two other Dragons about where Yona and Hak. After Yun tells them about where Yona and Hak go, they ask Yun to stay with the doctor before asking Shina and Jae Ha to help them to look for Yona and Hak. Zeno realizes the weather has changed and blizzard is coming, better to not go out in the mean times and Kija has forgotten to warn them, that sometimes blizzard can come at this time of the year around his village because from the beginning of Winter till midwinter, blizzard isn’t occurred. They have been searching them in the woods around Kija’s village but the blizzard hits before they can find them.

When Four Dragon Warriors are back without Yona, Yun scolds them “but how about Yona and Hak!?”.

“calm down, Yun. Maybe they’re taking shelter somewhere”, Jae Ha takes off his wet cloak and robes, clenching his teeth and hoping that’s the case.

Shina keeps looking outside and when he is about to go outside, saying that Hak has fallen from slightly slope cliff to catch Yona whose leg is slipped, Kija halts him “Shina, wait?! We know maybe with your eyes, we can find them but it’s blizzard outside but you can get injured as well!? I know this is irritating and I also want to go to find them right away, but we also can’t go anywhere with this kind of weather?!”.

Yun sighs while preparing his medical treatments, they have decided that they will go to find them once the blizzard is over “let’s hope both Raijuu and Yona didn’t get bad injured”.

“let’s hope so, surely Mister can take care of Miss”.

Unbeknown to them, actually it’s the opposite this time.

“…there’s a cave”, Shina doesn’t tell them the detail of their condition, only telling them that Yona and Hak are going to that cave.

Something clicks on Kija’s head “…wait, the cave, you said?”.

.

Hak realizes the weather is changed and asks Yona to go back to the White Dragon’s village. She asks him if something’s wrong because they must go back this quick, and Hak pulls her hand while explaining that maybe the blizzard will be occurred. Not long after that, the snow has fallen swifter than before, looks like Hak’s guess is right. As their sight starts to be white out, Hak warns her to watch her step because the unstable road is slippery, but her leg is slipped and the last thing she remembers before they fall is Hak’s pale face along with his voice calling her name. Hak catches her in time and wraps his arms around her petite body, using his body as the cushion to hold the impact of the fall when they’re landing. After his back hits the damp, snow-covered ground that thankfully has reduced the impact of their fall, Yona realizes the lack strength of his grip on her body than before. Long enough she is only laying there, on top of Hak’s body, listening to Hak’s heartbeat, Yona’s shallow breath and her heart’s fast palpitation slowly turn into become steadier. She blinks her eyes several times and clenches her fist on Hak’s robe, she’s still in daze state after their fall.

After she has calmed herself down, Yona taps his bicep lightly “…Hak? Are you okay?”.

She lifts her head up and gasps. Hak’s hand that circles around her is dropped to the side because she quickly sits to get off of Hak’s body as she sees the white color of snows around Hak’s head has turned into red as blood flowing out of Hak’s head. Blood covers his forehead and half of his closed-eyelids, totally out cold.

“Hak?!”, Yona quickly crawls to his side. She cradles his head and taps his cheeks but no response of him. As she laying his head on her lap, she turns her head around. With no one can help them in the middle of the woods and she doesn’t able to drag him back to the village because she is not knowing the way back to the village because of her sight is totally white out right now, what she should do?

“please follow me, my King”.

Wait, what?

As Yona turns her head, there’s standing two men with same white hair with Dragon claw. Their body seems transparent and Yona rubs her eyes, not so sure if she’s hallucinating or she truly meets the ghosts right now?

Oh, they’re still standing there, so this is real?!

The one with same attires with Kija who has long straight white hair that tied on his nape gently smiles “princess, you are my master, we mean no harm. Besides it’s better if we bring your injured bodyguard to somewhere safe as shelter from this blizzard”.

Oh, right. She wraps her arms on his torso and with all of her strength, she drags unconscious Hak away to where these ghosts have directed her to go. Of course, Yona does not forget their weapon and a basket of herbs, she surely will need it. Only Gods know how she can drag Hak away while she also bringing their belongings to this cave, maybe it’s so-called will-power.

This time the other ghost, the one with burly muscular body, only a bit bigger than Hak, tells her about what to do. First thing to do, it’s important to keep their body warm so she starts fire. After starting the fire, she quickly treats Hak’s wound, cleaning the blood from his head with clean water and wipes his blood with little towel from her basket. She pulls the ribbon that tied in Hak’s wrist, the ribbon that tied on her waist and Hak’s Obi before she creates the makeshift bandages to wrap the wound on his head. When Hak’s bleeding has stopped, she sighs in relief before she turns her head back to these ghosts. Looks like they are ghost of Kija’s predecessor. After she gives thanks to them and asks them if there’s something she can do as the return, both ghost smile to her.

The burly one waves his hand with toothy grin “if you don’t mind, please smack that Yellow goofy for me and tell him, it’s for made me waiting too long, you moron little brother, what I told you before that I’ll be waiting for you no matter how long? you’ll always be my little brother no matter what, you know?”.

“Yellow? Little brother?”, Yona blinks, speaking of Yellow that related to Dragon, only one person come into her head. When he clears his mean and tells her his thanks to her group for really take a good care on Zeno, she gasps “oh, so you really mean Zeno? Wait, don’t tell me you’re…”.

He nods with smile on his face “first generation’s White Dragon, Guen, my King”.

The other ghost with smaller body’s proportion is nodding his head to Yona “and as for me, my King, maybe my son is really reckless but please take a good care of him”.

His warm, gentle smile and his formal speech plus his way to call her really resembles with Kija.

“oh, could it be you…”.

But before Yona can ask something to them, after both ghost give thanks to her, they disappear, leaving Yona with Hak. Oh well, she just needs to wait for the blizzard to subside before she can go back to Kija’s village or waiting here till their companion come here to pick them considering Hak’s state.

She turns her attention back to Hak after cleaning his blood on her clothes with water that she has used to clean his blood from his head. They still have two water pouch that left and she will keep it for now, in case Hak needs it when he’s awake. She frowns when realizing Hak’s body shivering in cold. The crisp, chilling air also make her start to shiver in cold but she’s more worrying about Hak, his body is getting colder and his face paler than before. She doesn’t understand why, does it because of lost blood or low temperature?

Next second, she realizes that his clothes are rather damp, maybe because of the snow when she has dragged him. Her own clothes are in the same state after she cleans the blood off her clothes and it’s getting colder now as the blizzard outside this cave despite the fire. She has no choice, if she doesn’t want either Hak or herself to die due to coldness, she only can do one thing and there’s no time to doubt. She strips herself and yanks Hak's robe before wrapping her body and Hak's with their cloaks.

.

The pain is making his sight to fading in and fading out, dulling his sense before he’s able to adjust himself with his surroundings. He grits his teeth as his head is pounding terribly. When he opens his eyes, he finds himself staring into the ceiling of cave, remembering him of cellars when they’ve met with Shina.

It’s warm.

He blinks several times before moving his hand, attempting to get up but someone halts him from his side.

“Hak, you’re awake?! don’t get up right away, looks like you’ve taken a blow on your head when we fell”, Yona scolds him before telling him about what has happened “just lie down and relax for now, you may have light-headedness”.

“how did you even manage to drag me here without leaving our belongings? I’m far too heavy, right…”, Hak leans the back of his palm on his forehead, chuckling bitterly “you’re really amazing, princess…”.

Wait, he realizes something isn’t right when something soft and warm has stirred on his side which he can feel it right with his skin. He rolls his eyes down, only to find he and princess is sharing the same cloaks as their makeshift blankets, sprawling side by side with the princess, both naked. His eyes are about to pop out of its place as he finds her bare shoulder and cleavage near the edge of the cloaks that wrapping around their body.

“what the hell is going on with—?!”, Hak props himself up on his elbow but abruptly wake up like this has made his head pounding more violently “ugh?!”.

Luckily, Yona catches his head in time before his head collides with the ground beneath him. She scolds him again, not bothered by his state which his eyes look twirling now like a swirling pool due to light-headedness “geez, what I told you before about to not wake up?”.

“every man will be surprised when he’s awake and found himself sleep with woman, naked”, Hak obeys her this time, closing his eyes “okay, except Droopy Eyes. He would have felt delightful”.

Yona explains about how his condition before till they must strip like this “and don’t worry, I’ve hung our clothes and once our clothes are dry, we can use them again to add the warmth. Just be patient for now, not only you who feel embarrassed”.

“I never can win against you…”, as Yona turns into silent, Hak is getting anxious “…princess?”.

She wraps her arms around his torso, starts sniffling “…I’m sorry, Hak, if not because my leg was slipped and I was fell, you wouldn’t…”.

And as usual, Hak blurts out to divert the conversation “but to think you did you manage to stripped me naked while I was unconscious, it was like you’ve tried to attack me while I’m conscious…”.

A vein pops on Yona’s head as she smacks his chest which in result, Hak chuckles lightly. It turns out into their usual pattern, but she’s getting tired of his teasing. She doesn’t know what’s going through her head, whether the heat of their body’s proximity or the cold of blizzard outside has loosened her brain’s nerve.

She smirks as she propping her body up on her elbow and cupping his cheek “why should I attack you when you’re unconscious… if I can make you get flustered with attacking you while you’re conscious?”.

Hak lifts his palm in defeat while the other hand catches Yona’s wrist “wait, princess, have you knocked your head as well? do you have a fever or I am the one who have the fever?”.

“I’m not, you’re not either, and I’m getting tired of your teasing”, Yona sits up and slides the cloak beneath her to cover her naked body, but still revealing her cleavage till the crown of her head that looks like having ‘halo’ effect due to campfire’s light in Hak’s eyes. She stares into him with the insecure on her eyes and cups his face “tell me, Hak. If you truly love me… have you ever felt like you want to touch me? have you ever seen me as a woman?”.

The emotion on her eyes make him gulping. Does she even realize what she’s questioning?!

“princess, I have confessed my love to you, so the answer is clear, right?”, Hak sits as well, slower than before this time. His own cloak, that he using as blanket, slides around his waist, revealing his bare torso before he running his finger through his hair, trying to hide his blush “yes, I do have felt like I want to touch you, many times in fact, and I always have seen you as a woman”.

“then what are you waiting for? You can touch me, because I want to touch you…”, Yona wraps her arms around his neck, snaking along his shoulder. She’s laying her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as if his heart lurches out of its place before she lifts her face, so he can see how deep her love and her yearning to his touch “I love you too”.

Next second, his lips crush into hers, his tongue licking her lower lip and she gasps. He slips his tongue into her mouth and wraps his arms around her waist, battling with her tongue in between her moans as his hand massaging it. He doesn’t know his light-headedness right now is due to the wound on his head or their make out. They have been running their hands to crawl, exploring each other’s body like the snake crawling on the sticky ground as they lie down, hugging each other’s wet and hot body. Her hand presses on his thigh and it makes him groan. When she asks him to come inside her, he grabs her shoulder and pushes her slowly till they sit back, facing each other’s face in arm length.

Yona blinks in confusion as she covers her breast with her cloak “Hak?”.

Hak covers half his face “no, we shouldn’t, princess. I apologize, must be because of my head…”.

“no, don’t apologize to me, Hak. I want this, you shouldn’t apologize”, Yona shakes her head and she’s on the verge of crying due to his rejection “Hak, do you not desire me?”.

Hak sighs, running his finger to his hair “I do desire you, always… but we still can’t…”.

“then why, is it because I’m not that good compared to previous woman who has…?”.

Hak lifts his head, looking straight into hers so she can see, the sincerity in his eyes that his words are all honest “princess, I’m still virgin, same as you”.

“what? that’s mean…”, yes, she knows how her father has loved Hak’s honesty that he has believed her life on Hak’s care, but she has never expected this. She never feels this happy knowing she is the first for him, but she still doesn’t understand “but… I don’t understand, Hak, does it feel bad?”.

“no, it feels great, but… if you allowed me to have the honor to take your maidenhead, I’d like to do it in more proper way, only after we swear in front of Gods and utter marriage vows, be blessed as husband and wife who love each other”, Hak smiles as he sees her priceless expression and he takes both her hand on his, looking straight into hers “I’m already yours since long time ago, but only after I make you be mine with proper way, we will do it as husband and wife. I have promised myself and King Il to take care of you and this is my way to love you. Not that mean I don’t want you, I always want you but I also respect you, I want us to have each other properly because it’s with you. If you truly love me and you willingly give me the honor to become your husband, in respect to your father, then marry me, Yona”.

Yona smiles brightly as her tears flowing freely, laughing “oh my, I never expected that I will be proposed by my grumpy, rude childhood friend that injured in the head while both of us naked like this”.

“hey, it’s you who seduce me first?!”, Hak drops her hand before he groans and covers his blushing face “but well then, when you said it, princess… that’s rather sounded kind of weird proposal from me. You can just forget it if you hate it…”.

“no, you moron?! How do you expect me to forget such sweet proposal from someone I love? And there’s no way I’d hate it, because you never failed to make me happy and you just have made me the happiest woman alive?!”, Yona wraps her arms around his bare torso, barely toppling him over if she doesn’t remember the state of his head “I only want to be with you?! Other than you, I don’t want it?!”.

Hak chuckles and takes the cloak beneath them to cover their body while stroking her back to calm her down “so, can I take it as yes?”.

Yona nods her head and chokes because of her tears before smiles “yes, let’s married…”.

Hak frowns as he wrapping her securely on his arms “unfortunately, we still have battlefield with Kai Empire that waiting for us… when the battle has ended, how about going back to Fuuga to ask for Mundok’s blessing? And I hope that old man of mine will not try to kill me this time”.

“no~ I will not let him to make me become widow, you know?”, Yona giggles and it occurs to her to tell Yun and Dragons “when will we tell Yun and Dragons?”.

He pecks her nose before nuzzling his head on the crook of her neck “how about after the battlefield when we will go to Fuuga? And for now, let’s put on our clothes before the others find us… I have a feeling that White Snake will kill me if he finds we with our state right now”.

Yona blushes when she realizes, what will happen if the others find them while they’re hugging each other’s body and naked like this? When their clothes have fully dried and they put on their clothes back, Yona asks him to lie down again and they cuddle up in their little nest when the other find them.

Yona sits up and beams up at her friends “Yun?! guys, you found us?!”.

“Yona?! We were worried?!”, Yun hugs her as they find them in this cave.

Looks like Kija has asked the Elder of White Dragon Village about the secret tunnel to outside the village that they can use to evacuate in case their village is attacked, and that tunnel is connected to this cave, that’s how they can find them. She nods in understanding before shakes Hak to wake him up, but he doesn’t wake.

After Yona tells them about what has happened, Yun quickly checks on Hak, touching his forehead to check on his temperature “he’s burning up, maybe it’s because of his wound”.

Shina touches his knuckles on Yona’s forehead “you’re rather warm… and your face is rather red as well, Yona… do you have a fever too?”.

Yona laughs nervously and waves her hand, she wonders whether it’s the case or it’s because of what they have done just now? “I’m alright, Shina. Only feels a bit dizzy…”.

In the end, Yun orders Jae Ha to carry Hak, Shina carries Yona and Kija brings their belongings. Once they arrive back on Kija’s village, Yun settles the beddings on Kija’s room so tonight, they can sleep while cuddling together. When Hak wakes up, he’s more than surprised when he finds Yona and Yun sleep by each his side, with the Dragons clinging into three of them in the center, creating the little nest for the warmth. Yes, this bunch can be silly sometimes but they’re adorable, he loves them like a family and he will not trade them for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it’s my limit. Told you, don’t hope that much on me even if I make this with ‘Mature’ ratings because I’m not too good at this kind of stuff. I acknowledge that I’m still a bit shy with myself, how can I even write this?! Despite I’m the one who write this and wonder why I write this from the first place, hope you enjoy this ^.^


End file.
